Technical Field
The present invention relates to a decoding method, and more particularly, to a decoding method for a rewritable non-volatile memory module, and a memory control circuit unit and a memory storage apparatus using the same.
Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., a flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
Generally, data written to the rewritable non-volatile memory module is encoded according to an error correcting code, and data read from the rewritable non-volatile memory module is also decoded through a corresponding procedure. For example, when the error correcting code is implemented by using a turbo code algorithm in an iterative manner, the data is first divided into sub data units. Each of the sub data units is corresponding to a sub error correcting code, and the error correcting code corresponding to the data is constituted by those sub error correcting codes. However, a correcting capability of the sub error correcting code has its limit. The overall correcting capability may drop if a mis-correction occurs when the sub data units are decoded according to the sub error correcting codes. Accordingly, it is one of the major subjects for person skilled in the art as how to improve the correcting capability of the error correcting code in order to successfully decode the read data in order to obtain original data.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.